


Roose Bolton's Whorehouse

by TheBloodletter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood and Torture, Child Abuse, Forced Orgasm, How Do I Tag, Incest, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Ramsay Snow - Freeform, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, What Have I Done, bastards, mentions a bunch of other characters, whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodletter/pseuds/TheBloodletter
Summary: Roose runs the best brothel in the north that caters to whatever the clients needs no matter how sick or illegal they are. Ramsay just wants to get Theon and himself out of prostitution but each day they seem to fall more and more in debt to Roose Bolton. Can they escape the life or will it swallow them both whole?





	Roose Bolton's Whorehouse

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about that line Petyr says about whores being a better investment than ships because whores don't sink and somehow this story came from that. I mean Roose seems like he would be a smart business man am I right? (Author hides in a corner).

Euron entered the brothel with a seedy smile on his face calling out for Roose. Appearing out of nowhere like always Roose politely asked him "Who can I get for you Euron?" Roose always asked even though ever since Euron learned his nephew was working here he'd only usually ever ordered one person. If Roose disapproved of that then he never let it show, he'd simply take the Crow's Eye's money and guide him to wherever the poor boy happened to be. 

 

The Crow's Eye beamed at the question and his most innocent voice asked "I just want to check on my dear nephew. Since this is the only place I ever get to see the poor boy. Unless of course you've changed your mind and have decided to the put the boy up for sale after all." Euron filled his voice with fake hope at the last part.

 

"Sorry but no Theon is not for sale" Roose replied coldly. If Euron didn't know the man he would have thought Roose was protecting Theon from falling into the hands of his incestuous sadistic uncle. Or perhaps keeping Theon here so his son could one day buy his beloved pet, but Euron new neither were true. Roose simply kept Theon cause he made Roose a lot of money and also made it easier for him to keep his bastard in line.

 

Without another word, Roose motioned for Euron to follow as he lead him to Theon's room. As it usually was, it was empty. Euron had learned the other staff and eventually from Theon himself that when it was Ramsay's turn to watch the camera's he would promptly take Theon to his room when he saw Euron come in. Where he would attempt to comfort the boy and pretend to hide him knowing he couldn't ever really hide him. 

 

Roose told Euron to make himself comfortable then headed down to what Euron had first-hand knowledge was Ramsay's room. He could still remember the look of hatred in those pale eyes as Euron forced the boy to lay on his back and meet his eye as he fucked him. He spent the entire secession taunting the boy. Asking whether Theon liked this position or liked it when he did this. Euron allowed the bastard to give him attitude and a few snarky comments back at him to a point. Once Ramsay inevitably crossed that point he took great pleasure when punishing the boy with all manners of the pain inflicting equipment Roose kept supplied in his own son's room. 

 

It had only been better that one time he'd bought the both of them for a joint session. Euron had roughly taken Theon in front of Ramsay, while he forced the little bastard to masturbate to the sight of them. Telling Ramsay he would only stop if Ramsay managed to make himself cum. Afterward, he had face fucked Ramsay while he told him that Theon wasn't as nearly as tight now then he had been when he was still a virgin. The memory alone had given him an aching erection and he hoped Roose would return soon with the boy. 

... 

Rounding the corner past Meera and Jojen's connecting rooms set to cater for clients who liked incest, Roose headed into Ramsay's room. The room was dark due to it there only being a few sparsely lit candles. On the bed, there were two figures one was curled up in a ball shaking the other was wrapped around him whispering soft words and promises Roose couldn't quite make out from the distance.

 

"Theon it is time, don't make your uncle wait any longer. He might request extra time to compensate" Roose warned sternly. With his head down and slow moving Theon climbed out of bed and started to walk to his room. Ramsay remained sitting on his bed glaring at his uncaring father.

 

"Make yourself useful bastard and go, man, the front room before I send our next client to your room." 

 

Balling his fist up in anger Ramsay spit out "You swore I was done with that, that I didn't have to do that anymore Father."

 

"Hmm, did I? I believe I said that If you could do enough around here to earn your keep then I wouldn't schedule you clients, but here you are wasting time in your room not working. How's that earning your keep boy?"  

 

Ramsay left his room frustrated all he wanted was to buy his and Theon's freedom from his Father. But Roose took money out of their paychecks for everything from the room to food. The only way to stay on top of the expenses was to work every day. But with the sadistic clients that frequented the brothel that wasn't physically possible. And if anyone complained they would often end up being one of the whores who never made it back from an appointment with the Mountain. Ramsay never wanted to ever have another appointment with the Mountain again so he bit his tongue and left his Father in his room. 

 

Ramsay walked the halls of the brothel making a mental note of who was working and who was available. He could hear the crack of a whip coming from Damon's room and the sounds of someone begging in Myranda's room. Next was Alyn and Luton door's who were both closed. Ramsay mentally cringed for Luton's sake since he used to be just a regular run of a mill whore before Heke's aka Reek's clients could no longer handle his stink and wanted a new bathroom slave. Sadly Luton seemed to be able to keep it down a bit better than the rest of them, and from then on he was the brothels official bathroom slave. 

 

Ramsay almost felt bad for the dude but he also knew the guy made a lot more than the rest of them for what he did. He knew it would be easier to get him and Theon out by doing those types of jobs but just couldn't bring himself to do it not even for him and his puppy's freedom. 

 

Crossing those four off his list he next passed Fat Walda's room. The door was open and the girl was sitting on her bed sewing herself another one of her ridicules pink frilly dresses she insisted upon wearing all the time. Like she was some kind of high-class lady instead of just some unlucky girl whose grandfather got to so in debt to Roose he offered up his own grandchild to settle it. Ramsay had originally believed his father had been cheated in the deal upon getting a look at the girl. But it turns out he was wrong as Fat Walda had gotten herself her own loyal following of regulars who just loved to fuck or to be sat on by that fat ass of her's. 

 

Skinner's furry room was empty and Ramsay guessed the guy was already getting started on dinner for them all. Ramsay didn't even bother to look at Ros's door since because of her looks Ros was one of the busiest whores in this place with her schedule already booked into next year. Jeyne and Violet were free but Tansy and Kyra were not. Neither Loras or Olyvar were available either Ramsay noted. After Ramsay checked the remaining rooms he went to the front deck. 

 

Checking the time Ramsay cursed only about fifteen minutes of Euron's hour-long session had passed. He was desperate to get his poor Theon away from that monster. He already despised when he had to let other people use his pet but knowing it was that sick fuck with his Theon was driving him insane. Theon was the only thing that kept him sane. The weak little boy made Ramsay feel like he was powerful and for the first time in his whole shitty life like he is actually in control. And for that Ramsay would do anything for him.

…

 

Theon cried more then Aeron used to but then again Aeron cried more then Urrigon would. Urri usually just became very stoic from trying to suppress the fear and hatred for both Euron and himself for not being strong enough to protect their baby brother. And then there was Ramsay who didn't cry at all. Whatever the bastard’s father had done to him as a child was apparently worse than some of Euron best efforts. Sadly since he couldn’t imagine a bigger humiliation to Ramsay then for him see tears flowing from those icy eyes. The boy hid behind his hatred and anger but Euron new there was a tortured little boy underneath the facade Euron mused.  

 

“Shh sweet nephew it’s okay uncle Euron is here” Euron didn't even try to hide the sadism that laced his words and Theon’s sobs grew louder with each thrust. “Damn,” Euron thought he didn’t know whether it was the wrongness of it all or what but taking Theon was some of the best sex he'd ever had. The degeneration the humiliation and the fact he always forced Theon cum before it was over combined to make the perfect combination. He often imagined Balon walking in on them, and seeing what his little brother was doing and had been doing to his last male heir under his own nose for years. He wanted to see the look on his big brothers face when he found out his heir had been forever tainted by Euron own perversions. 

 

He stopped moving suddenly, pulled out and flipped little Theon on to his back not wanting to finish so soon from the thought. Moving between his nephew's legs he took hold the boy's cock and ran his tongue up the length then took the tip between his lips and started to suck. Little Theon squirmed under him biting back the noises that threatened to escape his tight lips. Euron hummed in contempt as one hand stroked and the other slide two fingers in and out of Theon. 

 

Bringing the boy to the peak of his climax before stopping. He took a moment to bask in the sound of a whine escaping Theon from the sudden stop of pleasure before sliding back into Theon in one quick movement. A whole new range of sounds escaped Theon from that. It didn’t take long at all for Euron to find the boy's prostate. He knew his nephew’s body so well by now and now he wanted Theon to finish on his dick. 

 

“That’s it Theon cum for me sweet boy good boy come on you know you want to nephew.”

 

“Please no Eur- Uncle Euron please,” Theon begged him while quickly correcting himself from not calling him Uncle Euron like he was always ordered to. 

 

“Ha ha boy you know you want to cum for me just like that. Now Theon now!” 

 

“Ahh” Theon cried out reluctantly as he spilled his seed on his and Euron’s belly. The boy started to cry again in full earnest utterly humiliated. Was there anything greater sounding in the world Euron wondered happily. 

 

“It’s not over yet, silly boy, Did you get so caught up in your own lust and forget that  I haven’t even finished yet” Euron giggled as he pulled out and moved up Theon body till his dick was pointed at his face. With a few more strokes of his own hand, Euron came on the boy’s face before getting up and dressed. He stopped by the door and turned back to Theon who was curled up in a sniveling ball on the bed with his seed still splattered on his face. 

 

“That was a good session today sweet nephew can’t wait for the next one. I might even pay for your little bastard to join us again. Would you like that boy?” Theon made a pained sound mixed with a sob, and Euron left with that and a smile on his face. Already planning on what he was gonna do next time he visited.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated. More tags, POVs, and characters to come. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
